Le bal de fin d'année
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Lorsque le bal de fin d'année à Poudlard fini mal, et que Hermione se retrouve en pleurs en haute de la tour d'astronomie, Severus arrive et la réconforte... A sa manière. /!\ Lemon /!\


**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un petit texte que je viens d'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je vous préviens qu'il y a un lemon dans ce texte, mais comme l'ambiance est plutôt romantique, il reste soft ^^**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Le bal de fin d'année**

Le bal de fin d'année avait commencé depuis environ deux heures, lorsque, alors que tout le monde s'amusait et buvait un peu trop, des éclats de voix se firent entendre au niveau de Ron et Hermione, tous deux sur la piste de danse.

"Comment tu as pu faire ça?!

-Mais... Hermy... Attends!

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Va la retrouver ta Lavande!

-Je... C'était une erreur...

-Une erreur?! Une erreur?! Ma plus grosse erreur, c'est d'avoir cru que t'était un type bien! Alors retourne la voir, ta pouffiasse!"

Suite à ces mots, Hermione quitta la Grande Salle en courant, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Ron se tenait seul, au centre de la piste de danse, rougissant fortement. La couleur brique de son visage jurait avec ses cheveux roux.

Dans un coin sombre, un homme vêtu de noir quitta la salle discrètement par une petite porte dans le fond de la pièce.

Hermione pleurait, seule, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lorsqu'elle eut la surprise de voir son professeur de potion apparaître à ses côtés.

"Je... désolé, professeur... Je vais... Je vais y aller...

-Vous pouvez... Restez, Miss Granger..."

La jeune fille fut surprise des paroles de son professeur, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de le remercier, en enchaînant directement:

"Ne pleurez pas pour ce crétin. Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il ait laissé passer...

-Je... Merci...

-De... Rien... Vous méritez réellement mieux Miss...

-Je ne demande pas quelqu'un de mieux que Ron... Simplement... Je demande une personne en particulier...

-Pourquoi dites-vous que vous ne voulez pas mieux que cet abruti de rouquin?

-Parce que... Je sais que cette personne... Ne se trouverait pas assez bien pour moi... Enfin... Si mes sentiments étaient partagés bien sûr...

-Vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas?

-Je... J'en suis sûr... Il ne voudra jamais de moi...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Notre... Relation ne serait pas... Morale...

-Ah oui? Et qui est cet élu inaccessible

-C'est... Une personne qui a de l'autorité..."

La jeune femme se rapprocha du potionniste, lui murmurant très doucement à l'oreille:

" Vous...

-Mais je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis ce soir... Hermione..."

L'homme se pencha vers la Gryffondor et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune adulte.

Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser, pressant sa nuque et quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Celle-ci laissa sa langue s'infiltrée dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne, la caressant.

Se séparant doucement de son ancienne élève, il sourit doucement. Hermione était si belle avec ses joues légèrement rosies, ses douces lèvres qu'il voudrait embrasser à l'infini, son petit air mutin, et ses yeux noisette pétillants.

Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules dénués, sa robe rouge en satin la moulait joliment, son décolleté mettant sa poitrine en valeur sans être vulgaire.

Severus sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à la vue de la superbe jeune femme en face de lui.

L'embrassant tendrement, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements.

Ceux-ci étaient chaleureux, bien loin de l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de l'habitation de Severus Snape.

Elle se laissa guider dans le salon par celui qu'elle aimait, qui s'installa avec elle sur le canapé, l'attirant dans ses bras.

"Hermione... Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi Severus..."

Se collant plus contre l'homme, elle recommença à l'embrasser avec passion. Homme qui posa une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos, faisant ressentir à Hermione de douces sensations. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre, la faisant gémir.

Severus se détacha doucement d'elle, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse.

"Hermione... Tu es sûre de toi?

-Oui... Je suis certaine... Je ne le regrettais pas... J'ai confiance en toi."

Le professeur la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa sur le lit, puis la rejoignit rapidement.

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec passion, caressant ses fines hanches, la faisant doucement gémir.

Severus embrassa son cou, caressa doucement sa poitrine, faisant découvrir des sensations inconnues, mais très agréables, à la jeune femme.

Il la souleva doucement, et défit la fermeture éclair de la robe, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son ventre, dévoilant son soutien-gorge.

Hermione rougit doucement mais entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, caressant son torse finement musclé.

L'homme lui lança un dernier regard, pour être certain qu'elle veuille vraiment franchir le pas, puis retira entièrement sa robe. Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements.

Il retira son propre pantalon, se retrouvant avec pour seul vêtement son boxer noir.

Il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, tout en passant sa main sous son soutien-gorge pour caresser ses mamelons durcis, la faisant gémir plus fort.

Se redressant un peu, il caressa son bas-ventre, jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte.

Il remonta ensuite ses mains pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

Il passa sa langue dessus, procurant beaucoup de plaisir à sa partenaire.

Tout en mordillant et léchant les mamelons de la jeune femme, il descendit sa main droite jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Hermione.

Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu mouillé, pressant légèrement la vulve de la Gryffondor, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir.

Severus retira la culotte de la jeune femme, puis se recula légèrement, observant son superbe corps, totalement dévoilé à lui.

Le Serpentard baissa son boxer, dévoilant son imposante érection aux yeux de sa partenaire.

Il se recoucha sur elle tout en caressant son clitoris, des vagues de plaisir traversant alors la demoiselle.

Puis il pressa son sexe contre entrée, attendant son accord. Accord donné par Hermione qui bougea les hanches.

La sachant vierge, il alla très doucement, ne lui causant qu'une petite douleur passagère.

Une fois totalement en elle, il attendit qu'elle s'habitue, puis commença de lent et doux vas et vient.

La jeune femme gémissant fortement, il augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements, la pénétrant plus profondément, lui donnant plus de plaisir.

Plaisir qui augmenta de plus en plus, jusqu'à la jouissance d'Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard, rapidement suivi par Severus.

Se retirant doucement d'elle, il lui lança un sort de contraception, empêchant la jeune femme de tomber enceinte.

Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir peu de temps après.

Finalement, ce bal avait été positif.


End file.
